Contradicting Orders
by BlackDiceGambit
Summary: Mission Objective? Destroy the enemy. But can Black pull it off with thoughts of White's soft flesh under his lips? It'll become a battle for power to see who will come out on top in this sadistic struggle for victory. Slash BL, violence, bondage, & more


**Contradicting Orders**

He watched his warm breath floating through the air in front of him, clearly it was cold. The sight of the smoke-like patterns in the air was making him crave a cigar. He licked his lips savoring the taste of his last hit of nicotine some odd four hours ago. Though he couldn't smoke now...he was working and the last thing he needed was for the flare of his lighter or worse yet, the huge glowing cherry, to give away his location. He peered through the scope, the dully illuminated window coming back into view. No movement...no life inside. Perhaps his logistics were wrong? He shifted his weight, his belt and the artillery attached to it was uncomfortably digging into his abdomen. He wasn't going to waste all of his time on this roof when he had a mission objective to complete. Black was better then that and the Embassy knew it. He was 'It' as far as he was concerned. Failure just wasn't an option. Perhaps tonight would be the night that he fired a deadly round right between White's eyes...his really nice eyes. They were great, they were like, this amazing blue color that just left Black stunned, they were--Black blinked and shook his head. The cold must certainly be getting to him. Yes, it was the cold and a lack of nicotine. He needed a cigar. With a grunt he started to roll over, just as a flicker of movement in the window he'd been watching hooked his attention. He sprung to action, his shoulder nuzzling into the buttplate of the gun, sharp brown eyes finding his mark. Black froze, his next breath caught in his throat and though it was freezing tonight, his skin was burning. With perhaps more conviction then he intended, he stared at his white-clad enemy.

It wasn't that White was wearing anything impressive...White was just...well, impressive. His blouse was open, exposing that long expanse of lean, toned flesh. A white belt tight around those slender hips. His shoulder holsters hanging, weapon free. Even his tie was lose around his throat. Black remembered that throat underneath his mouth. How White moaned under his lips, Black could still feel the muted vibration and the warmth, his pulse. He swallowed hard, his pants were a little tighter then they'd been just a few moments ago. Really unprofessional, right there, he noted mentally as he cleared his thoughts and White became Embassy enemy number one. He moved closer to the edge of the building, his dark eyes focused on the window and where White stood removing all of his weaponry before moving away from view.

Black waited for him to come back into his range of fire. Minutes drifted by but not even a glimpse of that delicious white flesh. He cursed under his breath. He knew he missed his opportunity to fire because of his stupid fucking daydreaming. He needed to steel up. It was no longer an option to wait here for another chance to blow his head off. He had tonight and only tonight. Moving quickly he disassembled his gun and quickly moved off the roof.

He checked the hallway for any cameras but there wasn't anything that he could detect. He silently slipped down the hallway before stopping in front of apartment '17 S'. With his revolver clutched tightly in his palm, he glanced and double checked the silencer resting heavily on the barrel. He debated momentarily; to kick the door down or not to kick the door down, that is the question. Well, Black was a fan of the element of surprise. If he knocked he'd alert him and there was no way he'd be able to have a conceivable argument to get White to open the door. He took a step back before planting his foot hard near where the knob was. With a loud crack, the door flung open and Black stormed in aiming his weapon ready to fire. He skidded to a stop staring at White who was laying on the floor aiming a laser mark sniper rifle at his chest. Black opened his mouth to speak, to say something, anything, 'Oh, shit' would have been good.

White smirked. "Game Over." He didn't even hesitate, his gloved finger clicking the trigger and with a barely audible 'pfft' Black was knocked on his ass. The pressure in his chest was immense despite how he was gasping for air. He felt like he was sinking into the floor...

Long days were the worst. His logistics had to have been wrong. He scouted Black's temp local but no such luck. The Embassy must have miscalculated. That dumb fuck didn't show up. White pushed his apartment door open and turned around locking a variety of bolts and locks. He liked his privacy and all. It was pretty late and he had no intention of waiting out in the cold all night. He'd let the Embassy know that they'd miscalculated. He wasn't at fault for misinformation. They really needed to get better informants.

He shrugged off his coat, neatly hanging it up on a wall hook. He loosened his tie letting it hang over his shoulders as he unbuttoned his shirt. With little regard, White tossed the guns from his chest onto the white linen sofa. Rolling up his sleeves he walked over the large wall of cameras to watch as he de-gunned. Scanning each camera, his blue eyes reviewing the scenery. White froze, shock rifling his body, though he made no move nor expression that gave it away. Black was on the roof outside with a SIG 550-1 pointed right at his fucking head. "Well damn," He silently breathed slowly walking closer to the camera. Had Black hesitated? He had had a clear shot for at least a minute. He watched his dark enemy watch his window. He was surprised to see the other retreat, but retreat he did. White shrugged and started to move away from the screens to continue undressing, however the flash of black on the screens that displayed the lobby, alerted him that his enemy entered his apartment building, his dark figure bobbing through the wall of screens as he passed each camera. "Shit, shit, shit..." He chanted grabbing up his own automatic, he ran to his bedside and grabbed a box of rubber bullets stuffing a few of them into the chamber. Diving on the floor he flicked on the laser and with one glance over his shoulder, caught a glimpse of Black stepping out of the elevator. White steeled up, his sharp blue eyes on the door. He cocked the automatic and waited.

With a loud crack, the door flung open and Black stormed in. He skidded to a stop a few feet from where White had propped himself. His jaw dropped a little and just damn, Black looked so cute running in there to kill him, waving his revolver around and pointing it all threatening-like. It just warmed White's heart. His lips curled up in a domineering smirk, "Game Over." he coolly drawled before firing a nice painful, though non-deadly round right to his chest. White stood up with his gun, rather satisfied with his marksmanship, but Black was only a few feet away, Helen Keller could have made that shot. He watched him pass out, the bullet at that range was severely more effective...he probably cracked a rib. "Ah my dear Black...I have plans for you." He grinned as he leaned down hoisting the other male up, his body sagging against his own.

Talk about feeling like shit. Black was woozy and the sore throbbing in his chest certainly wasn't heartache. He wasn't really sure what it was. Quick mental recap; Found White, check. Missed his shot, check. Ran to go shoot him, check. Kicked the door down, check. Got shot...check. Yeah, he'd gotten shot. That's why he felt like he popped a lung. The only thing that remained elusive to him was the fact that he was still alive and suffering. It would have been so much easier if he'd just died and come back. But why oh why was he still alive? The answer popped into his mind just as soon as he asked it. It was simple really. White was a sick fuck. Of course this was all his fault.

"Rise and Shine, Romeo." White's smooth voice resonated from just behind his ear. Even though it was a soft whisper, his head was pounding in addition to his chest and that awful but delicious voice of White's was way too loud at the moment

"Shut it." Black managed to growl.

"Don't be that way. I spared you, after all." He chimed as he stood up and moved to sit across from where he had Black tied.

"Generous of you..." He forced his eyes open and found the room violently spinning. His stomach lurched, and he shut his eyes knowing better then to open them for another few minutes. "...Why, Romeo?" He frowned, recalling White's new title for him.

"Why Romeo?" White paused, tapping his cheek thoughtfully, a devious grin on his lips. "I suppose its because I caught you peeping through my window and yet...you did not fire. This of course struck me as odd. So instead of blowing your brains out the moment you entered my apartment. I decided to ask you why. Why Black? Why did you hesitate?"

It was Black's turn to hesitate, though he was also agitated with White's biting sarcasm. He slowly opened his eyes and fired out a reasonable lie. "Equipment malfunction...Don't flatter yourself."

White stood up and walked over, looming over Black. The dark-clad spy was tied and taped to a white linen arm chair. White couldn't have him escaping or doing anything stupid while he was a captive here. Black peered up at the other waiting. That's what this was all about wasn't it? Waiting to see who bested the other.

"Your chest has to hurt pretty bad." White speculated looking down as he took out a knife and placed it near Blacks lower belly.

Black narrowed his eyes and bit out, "No, it feels great actually."

"Mh." He slipped the blade between the buttons easily slicing open the front of his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders getting a nice clean view of his entire chest and abdomen. His pale blue eyes examined the ugly swollen mark that marred most his left pec. "Mhh...yeah...that has to hurt." He said as he reached to touch it. Black instinctively recoiled as White's fingers gently touched the lump of abused flesh. Their eyes caught each others, the exchange was wordless, but the meaning behind their strain, quite clear.

White slowly pushed down on the purple flesh, he watched Black's expression change, from calm to strain. His dark brow gently glistening as he bore the pain. White increased the pressure only to watch Black grimace, his breath growing heavy. White grit his teeth, his lip curling up in a silent snarl as he roughly dug his fingers into Black's chest only to hear the other cry out in pain, a flurry of swearing and wordless screams rent the air before he removed his hand altogether. Black lowered his head, his breathing was certainly labored and that little agenda hadn't helped.

White took his blade and settled it underneath Black's belt, sawing through the thick leather strap. His dark eyes numbly watched White go to work on his clothing and for the most part freeing him up. This was familiar, though last time, it was the other way around when Black was doing all the conquering.

White's hand slipped under Black's chin forcing his head up, his mouth finding his neck with ease. Black groaned his hips rolling forward as he strained to reach out and pull the other closer, to feel him against him, to be inside of him. White smirked against his neck, his fingers sliding through his enemy's dark hair. His pale blue gaze dropped low to the strain in Black's pants and how his stiffness was struggling against the tight material. White had much sympathy in that regard and unbuttoned the other's pants, freeing his long hard shaft so that it bounced into his palm. Black cried out again, but the pitch was deep and throaty, a moan of pleasure rather then a scream of torture. It had been quite sometime since he'd found himself being touched by another's hand in this manner.

White grit his teeth, finding his condition most similar to that of Black's. He released the other's shaft to remove his own garments finding them suddenly claustrophobic. Black was watching White like a caged tiger ready to strike. His hard shaft resting on his belly, his hungry dark eyes eating up the pale fleshed morsel stripping before him. White was teasing him, trying to rile him up...it was working.

He clutched his knife tightly before straddling Black, his naked thighs rubbing against his still clothed thighs, though his erection had been freed. White leaned in close, his mouth crashing down on Black's as he dominated him.

Black struggled against the ropes, he hated not being able to grab the bastard and fuck him properly, this kind of torture was maddening, White hadn't touched his erection in what felt like hours and he was still hard as a steel pipe. The light haired male groaned, holding his own erection in his free hand. It was becoming obvious to him he'd be needing some sexual assistance from his captive if this was going to be one of 'those' nights. White slid the knife beneath the ropes and slowly freed his arms, then his legs and waist. Black waited patiently for this moment. With more strength then he thought he had, he sprung to his feet, his hands under White's thighs as he carried him to the nearest available flat surface. A low growl emanating from his throat as White's back crashed into the wall, the blue eyed spy let out a small gasp. Like an animal, Black tore into the other male, his hips shot upward as pumped into him with only the precum that dribbled down the length of his shaft to lend him any ease. White was hissing, his breath jagged as he took what the other dished out. His fingers digging into his back as he bit into his shoulder, he was having a hard time sorting the pleasure from the pain as the two feelings mingled with each other.

Black held him up as he stepped away from the wall, letting gravity do all the work, his length forced all the way up inside of White. Both spies groaned loudly as they stumbled into the bedroom. Black half heartedly tossed him onto the bed before pouncing back on top the fair haired male. He thrust back inside White, hips wildly pushing forward with a vengeance.

This was rather insane, White thought vaguely as he felt his orgasm building. It was blasphemous...rule breaking even. But fuck the Embassy, this was too good to stop and it would be his turn next.

Black felt the familiar pressure building in his neither region and with every hard thrust he was that much closer to cumming. His whole being trembled as his hands grabbed White's hips, burring himself deep inside the male, his hot seed filling him to the brim and then some. With a breathy moan Black pumped inside of him slowly, the after shocks of pleasure still riding through his body like the waves of the ocean.

He was gasping as he peeled his eyes open, noting that White hadn't yet come. Black's sense returned to him, the heady affects of lust and sex quickly moving behind him. He was no longer looking at a lover, but staring at his target and though it would be breaking their silent rules of 'sex on the job' he was willing to threaten all that. Black rolled off White and moved across the room, leaning down and grabbing the roll of duct tape that had haphazardly found its way onto the bedroom floor.

Knowing White's eyes were on him, he decided to speak."Now for something kinky..." Black ground out moving forward he approached White slowly, once on the bed he continued forward on his knees till he was at his side. Leaning down, his mouth encompassed the other's ear. White reveled in it, a moan escaping his parted lips, he took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Kinky?" He asked, his blue eyes glancing at the other spy curiously.

"Yeah." He grinned taking up his writs and taping them behind his back with a certain quickness. He then moved to his ankles and taped them together.

White frowned sensing something was wrong as he was being bound to the bed. "W-what the fuck? Its my turn." He frowned, his ice blue eyes narrowed.

Black shrugged and glanced over at him a small grin on his lips. "Well...normally but I thought we'd try something different." He said as he disappeared into the other room.

White had a very bad feeling about this, he watched as Black returned with his pants. He was digging through his pockets, until he pulled out his cellphone. Black went through it as he took whatever classified information was on the phone, if it was like his phone which, he found that it was, there wouldn't be anything too relevant, but it was all procedure.

White had an inkling of what was going on, though it didn't do much to dent his ardor. His shaft was still flat against his navel. His blue eyes angrily following Black around as the spy got dressed and took whatever records White had hidden in his apartment. The bastard had double crossed him!

Black grinned "Even I thought you had me there for a while White, don't look so heartbroken." He chided as he strode over to White and set his phone on his belly. "I'm going to do you a favor." He said as he pulled his hat on. "I am going to call your Embassy for you, and you can tell them that you have suddenly found your self a little tied up and you won't be at work for a while. Or you can tell them you're really tied up and need someone to untie you." He laughed setting White's own hat over his upright shaft. "For your decency." He grinned as he stole a cigarette from White's nightstand.

White was too furious for words. He couldn't believe he was ending it like this. No gun fight, no traps, nothing. Just a big fucking mess...his Embassy would find him here...they'd...his eyes widened as he shifted, Black's cum dripping between his thighs. "You fucking dick, why the fuck?" He snarled struggling to break free.

Black sat on the edge of the bed considering this for a moment and smirked. His devious side elaborating on his what was previously great plan, was now going to be amazing. "I got it." He stood up and took a detonator from his coat pocket as he nestled the coordinating explosives against White's belly. He grabbed White's cellphone and set it up just right slipping it behind White's back and into his tied hands. He looked at White and just grinned, this was priceless. To have him naked and defenseless like this was such a turn on. He'd be dreaming of this for ages. "Here's the deal. Your phone is set up so that you can call your Embassy should you choose to...or...you can always kill yourself and push the detonator. Its all up to you." He smiled as he took out another cigarette and lit it slipping the filtered end into White's mouth.

White was obviously fuming as he was more then likely trying to come up with a plan. He sucked on the cigarette now balanced between his lips. What a shitty situation...how could he even think that Black was trustworthy?...Not that he thought he was truly trustworthy but they had a common understanding, didn't they? He growled angry at the thought.

Black watched, a bemused expression on his features. "Well I can see your decision is made up." He said as he set the detonator beside him. He knew that White would have a hell of a time pressing the necessary button to set off the explosives so he'd have some time to get a safe distance away.

Just like that he left apartment '17 S'. Black was down at the corner carrying the information he needed when an ear popping sound of shattering glass and exploding brick resonated through the quite streets at four A.M. He turned around to watch the burning smoldering room. His lips curled up into a devious smile as he tipped his hat towards the flames. "Sweet Dreams Juliet...See you when the sun rises." He briskly walked off knowing he couldn't keep the Embassy waiting.


End file.
